Teen Titans (TheWildAnimal13 Style)
Cast *Robin - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Starfire - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Raven - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Beast-Boy - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Cyborg - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Terra - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Slade Wilson - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Slade's Minions - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Blackfire - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) *Aqualad - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Bumblebee - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Thunder and Lightning - Pedro and Nico (Rio) *Mas y Menos - Shauku and Gumba (The Lion Guard) *Speedy - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Mammoth - Chungu (The Lion Guard) *Jinx - Ogopa (The Lion Guard) *Gizmo - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *See-More - Nne (The Lion Guard) *Billy Numerous - Tano (The Lion Guard) *Kyd Wykkyd - Nyeusi (The Lion Guard) *Angel - Shupavu (The Lion Guard) *Sob - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Killowatt - Zazu (The Lion King) *Mave - Ratso (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Bushido - Grizzly (We Bare Bears) *Shallas - Dalmatian Pups (101 Dalmatians) *Cinderblock - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Plasmus - Whitehood (Jungle Cubs) *Overload - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Mad Mod - Mwoga (The Lion Guard) *Trigon - General Woundwort (Watership Down) *Mumbo Jumbo - Goigoi (The Lion Guard) *Doctor Light - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Atlas - Makucha (The Lion Guard) *Adonis - Steele (Balto) *Master of Games - Bruton (Dinosaur) *Mother Mae Eye - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Madame Rouge - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Control Freak - Nigel (Rio) *Malchior - Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Wintergreen - Kazar (The Wild) *Bave - Koto (All Hail King Julien) *Ding Dong Daddy - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Andre Le Blanc - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Mallah - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) *Brain - Cain (The Jungle Cubs) *General Immortus - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *H.I.V.E. Headmistress - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Katarou - Mjomba (The Lion Guard) *Cheshire - Mpishi (The Lion Guard) *Larry - Alex (Madagascar) *Johnny Rancid - Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Psimon - Constantine (The Muppets) *Trident - Kenge (The Lion Guard) *Jericho - Mtoto (The Lion Guard) *Puppet King - Njano (The Lion Guard) *Kardiak - Bear (Balto) *Tramm - Hodari (The Lion Guard) *Mento - Blu (Rio) *Elasti-Girl - Jewel (Rio) *Robot-Man - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Negative Man - Rafael (Rio) *Professor Chang - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Professor Chang's Minions - Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Wrestling Star - Soto (Ice Age) *Red X - Zeke (Ice Age) *The Source - Gupta (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Trogaar - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Fixit - Master Junjie (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Phobia - Su Wu (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Masters) *Locrix - Velociraptors (Dinosaur, 2000) *Shrieker - Reggie (The Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *The Creature from Jones Lake - Master Croc (Kung Fu Panda 2) *7-Gorn-7 - Storming Ox (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Off-World Outlaw - Gorilla Soldier (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater - Tamatoa (Moana) *Worm Robots - Viper (The Secret Life of Pets) and Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Radiation Monster - Octopus (Return of Neverland) *Gordanians - Outsiders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Bob - Flynn (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *White Monster - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of Dinosaurs) *Kai - Bada (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Cron - Bing (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Renwa - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Ral-Tor - Boingo (Hoodwinked) *E.L.S - Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas/Niko and the Way of the Stars) *L.E.A.R.S - Raccoon (The Nut Job) *RSES - Dag (Barnyard) *Keasrsa - Botticelli (The Tale of Despereaux) *XL Terrestrial - Buster (The Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Arella - Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) *Galfore - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Val-Yor - Hadithi (The Lion Guard) *Sarasim - Giselle (Open Season) *Krall - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Punk Rocket - Nom Nom (We Bare Bears) *Steamroller. - Kron (Dinosaur) *I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Argent - Angel (The Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Hotspot - Scamp (The Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Kid Flash - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) *Chat - Caruso (The Little Polar Bear) *Warp - Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Evil Witch - Phillis (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Red Star - Ajabu (The Lion Guard) *Kole - Kambuni (The Lion Guard) *Gnarrk - Badili (The Lion King) *Killer Moth - Kai (Kung Fu Panda) *General Immortus's Soldiers - Mzingo's Flock (The Lion Guard) *Kitten - Kijana (The Lion Guard) *Brother Blood - Scar (The Lion King) *Teether - Bia (Rio) *Timmy - Tiago (Rio) *Melvin - Carla (Rio 2) *Carl - Wesley (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Soto - Joey (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Chu-hui - Kongwe (The Lion Guard) *Soto's Dog - Dogo (The Lion Guard) *Woman of Ben's Café - Ma Tembo (The Lion Guard) *Bobby - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Spike - Gurgle (Finding Nemo) *Sammy and Cash - Cecil and Arthur (The Jungle Cubs) *Jorge - Mambo (Happily N'Ever After) *Lance - Brian (Doogal) *Moopa - Twitchy Squirrel (Hoodwinked) *Gloat - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Pantha - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Fang - Mapigano (The Lion Guard) *Private H.I.V.E. - Banzai (The Lion King) *Wildebeest - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Herald - Thurston (The Lion Guard) *Silkie - Bunga (The Lion Guard) Season 1 *'Divide and Conquer' *'Sisters' *'Final Exam' *'Forces of Nature' *'The Sum of Parts' *'Nevermore' *'Switched' *'Deep Six' *'Masks' *'Mwoga' *'Car Trouble' *'The Apprentice Part 1' *'The Apprentice Part 2' Season 2 *'How Long Is Forever' *'Every Crane Has His Day' *'Tanya Mousekewitz' *'Only Wild Animal' *'Fear Itself' *'Date With Destiny' *'Transformation' *'Titan Rising' *'Winner Take All' *'Betrayal' *'Fractured' *'Aftershock Part 1' *'Aftershock Part 2' Season 3 *'Deception' *'X' *'Betrothed' *'Crash' *'Haunted' *'Spellbound' *'Revolution' *'Wavelength' *'The Beast Within' *'Can I Keep Him?' *'A Bunny Judy... or... How to Make A Titananimal Disappear' *'Titans East Part 1' *'Titans East Part 2' Season 4 *'Episode 257-494' *'The Quest' *'Birthmark' *'Beshte the Barbarian' *'Employee of the Month' *'Troq' *'The Prophecy' *'Stranded' *'Overdrive' *'Madame Mousey' *'The End: Part 1' *'The End: Part 2' *'The End: Part 3' Season 5 *'Homecoming: Part 1' *'Homecoming: Part 2' *'Trust' *'For Real' *'Snowblind' *'Kambuni' *'Hide and Seek' *'Lightspeed' *'Revved Up' *'Go!' *'Calling All Titans' *'Titans Together' *'Things Change' Special *'The Lost Episode' Movie *'Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (TheWildAnimal13 Style)' Season 6 Gallery Kion smile.jpg|Kion as Robin Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Starfire Judy in uniform.jpg|Judy Hopps as Raven Ono-rotr-hd (13).png|Ono as Beast Boy Lion-guard-assemble (82).png|Beshte as Cyborg Tanya Mousekewitz Singing.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Terra Janja img.png|Janja as Slade Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as Slade's Minions Nick speak.jpg|Nick Wilde as Aqualad Jasiri.img.png.png|Jasiri as Bumblebee Shauku.png|Shauku as Mas Gumba.png|Gumba as Menos Monkey kung fu panda 3.png|Monkey as Speedy Nico the Yellow Canary.jpg|Nico as Lightning Pedro.jpg|Pedro as Thunder The-Ugly-Duckling-and-Me.jpg|Ratso as Mave Grizzly Bear.jpg|Grizzly as Bushido DalmatianPuppies-0.jpg|Dalmatian Pups as Shallas Zazu TLG.png|Zazu as Killowatt Ogopa.png|Ogopa as Jinx Mtoto.png|Mtoto as Jericho Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg|Angel as Argent Hodari-img.png|Hodari as Tramm 343846 1261242778935 full.jpg|Scamp as Hotspot Tamaa-img.png|Tamaa as Kid Flash Caruso-the-little-polar-bear-2-the-mysterious-island-2005-bpnerx.jpg|Caruso as Chat Ajabu-img.png|Ajabu as Red Star Kambuni.png|Kambuni as Kole Badili-img.png|Badili as Gnarrk Tigress kung fu panda 3.png|Tigress as Pantha Thurston-img.png|Thurston as Herald Makuu.png|Makuu as Wildebeest Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Bobby.jpg|Tiago as Timmy Tantrum Carla_img.png|Carla as Melvin Bia-rio-2-5.85.jpg|Bia as Teether una-scena-del-film-nome-in-codice-brutto-anatroccolo-42072.jpg|Wesley as Carl Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4381.jpg|Adult Baloo as Bobby bJxq3tw.jpg|Gurgle as Spike Happily-Never-After-Mambo-questioning-the-plan-happily-never-after-37833802-1069-599.jpg|Mambo as Jorge Brian.png|Brian as Lance Bada the Gorilla.jpg|Bada as Kai Bing the Gorilla.jpg|Bing as Cron Hoodwinked-twitchy-coffee.jpg|Twitchy Squirrel as Moopa Rescuersdownunder_disneyscreencaps_com_4434.jpg|Frank as Gloat The-Secret-Life-of-Pets-max-wolf.jpg|Max as Sob Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Silkie Bonnie_Hopps.png|Bonnie Hopps as Arella King_leopold-_smirk.png|King Leopold as Galfore Hadithi.png|Hadithi as Val-Yor Kongwe.png|Kongwe as Chu-hui Blu rio.png|Blu as Mento Jewel-looking-pasionate-rio-31535937-415-500.png|Jewel as Elasti-Girl Chief_Bogo.jpg|Chief Bogo as Robot-Man Rafael-rio-31653722-800-488.jpg|Rafael as Negative Man Siri the Clouded Leopard.jpg|Siri as Blackfire Cheezi.png|Cheezi as Gizmo Chungu.png|Chungu as Mammoth Nne-img.png|Nne as See-More Tano-img.png|Tano as Billy Numerous Nyeusi.png|Nyeusi as Kyd Wykkyd Shupavu-newpro.png|Shupavu as Angel Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as Cinderblock Char_12270.jpg|Whitehood as Plasmus Hellhound 1.png|Hellhound as Overload Mwoga.png|Mwoga as Mad Mod General Woundwort.png|General Woundwort as Trigon Goigoi-img.png|Goigoi as Mumbo Jumbo Pic detail56543ac9b8558.png|Mzingo as Dr. Light Makucha.png|Makucha as Atlas Steele 8.JPG|Steele as Adonis Kronbruton.jpg|Bruton as Master of Games Nigel-0.jpg|Nigel as Control Freak Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Mother Mae-Eye Loa-ke-pa.png|Ke-Pa as Malchior Kazar.jpg|Kazar as Wintergreen Koto_Transparent.png|Koto as Bave Tai Lung Attack.jpg|Tai Lung as Ding Dong Dady Wolf Boss.jpg|Boss Wolf as Andre LeBlanc Reirei.png|Reirei as Madame Rouge Kiburi.png|Kiburi as Monsieur Mallah Cain staying.jpg|Cain as Brain Ushariprofile.png|Ushari as General Immortus Mzingo's Flock.png|Mzingo's Flock as General Immortus's Soldiers Bellwether zootopia.png|Dawn Bellwether as H.I.V.E. Headmistress Mjomba-img.png|Mjomba as Katarou TLG Harrier Hawk.png|Mpishi as Cheshire Alex_the_Lion.jpg|Alex as Larry Niju-0.jpg|Niju as Johnny Rancid Constantine picture.png|Constantine as Psimon TLG Monitor.png|Kenge as Trident Maleskink-img.png|Njano as Puppet King Grizzly Bear .jpg|Grizzly Bear as Kardiak ShenKFP2.png|Lord Shen as Professor Chang WolvesGongmen3.jpg|Wolves as Professor Chang's Minions Soto.jpg|Soto as Wrestling Star Zeke.jpg|Zeke as Red X Gupta.jpg|Gupta as The Source Lions of the Outlans (119).png.png|Nuka as Trogaar Su Wu.png|Su Wu as Phobia Junjie.png|Master Junjie as Fixit Velociraptors.jpg|Velociraptors as Locrix Reggie-1.jpg|Reggie as Shrieker Croc.jpg|Master Croc as The Creature from Jones Lake StormingOxMain.jpg|Storming Ox as 7-Gorn-7 Gorillas2.png|Gorilla Soldier as Off-World Outlaw Tamatoa.png|Tamatoa as Cironielian Chrysalis Eater Viper.png|Viper Savio-Screencaps-savio-the-snake-22344716-636-478.png|and Savio as Worm Robots Octopus_(Peter_Pan_2).jpg|Octopus as Radiation Monster Outsiders-vs-Kion2.png|Outsiders as Gordanians Flynn.jpg|Flynn as Bob Rudy.jpg|Rudy as White Monster Over_the_hedge_vincent.jpg|Vincent as Renwa Hoodwinked_boingo_evil_glare.png|Boingo as Ral-Tor Black_Wolf_(The_Flight_Before_Christmas).jpg|Black Wolf as E.L.S Latest-1.jpg|Norvirus Raccoon as L.E.A.R.S Dag.jpg|Dag as RSES Botticelli_waving_to_the_crowd.png|Botticelli as Keasrsa Buster Full.jpg|Bsuter as XL Terrestrial Nom-Nom_PNG.png|Nom Nom as Punk Rocket 300pxKron.jpg|Kron as Steamroller Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus as I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R 1430679941_the-ugly-duckling-and-me-6.jpg|Phillis as Evil Witch Fung2.jpg|Fung as Warp Kai icon.png|Kai as Killer Moth Kijana-img.png|Kijana as Kitten Arthur_and_Cecil45.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as Sammy and Cash Scar.jpg|Scar as Brother Blood Joey-penguins-of-madagascar-21932579-625-475.png|Joey as Soto Dogo-img.png|Dogo as Soto's dog Matembo-img.png|Ma Tembo as Woman of Ben's Café Giselle.jpg|Giselle as Sarasim Captain-gutt-peter-dinklage-in-ice-age-continental.jpg|Captain Gutt as Krall Banzai-28.png|Banzai as Private H.I.V.E Mapigano-img.png|Mapigano as Fang Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Teen Titans TV Spoof Category:Teen Titans Spoofs Category:DC Comics